victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bori/@comment-4985472-20120925220910/@comment-3237302-20120925230028
Oh believe me, you're not the only one losing your mind! XD Actually, I don't think you are at all. With Bori, it's just so weird that it's not really discussed with anyone (besides the fans) like Dan or any of the cast members, but we've gotten SO many big hints about Tori and Beck getting together and Dan seems to lean more towards Bori. - The Pilot, where they kissed and there were several moments. Even Victoria herself said there was a little romance between Tori and Beck in that episode. Dan also seems to hint an endgame ship in the pilot episodes like with Zoey/Chase and Carly/Freddie (not trying to start a Creddie vs Seddie fan war here, just saying). - Out of everyone, Tori and Beck are the ones that do the most romantic plays and acting exercises. - Jade's jealousy is actually a huge hint. She's been like that almost all the time, and why would she be like that if there were no feelings or connection between Tori and Beck? They never even denied feelings for each other either. She really shows her jelousy in Jade Dumps Beck, and he said that Alyssa Vaughn was just a friend. He never said that like that about Tori... - Beck and Tori seem have the closest type of relationship. Andre is Tori's best friend, but it seems that Beck is the only person that Tori can come to when she needs some sort of help, emotionally. Like in TGP, which is like the perfect example. She was really expressing how she felt and you could see how frustrated and upset she was. When she's in one of those situations, and if she's with Andre then he kind of tells her relax and he doesn't help too much. Sometimes not at all. Beck actually helps her and he listens real well. He's also pretty much the only person where she can admit she's scared (Tori Goes Platinum & Beck Falls for Tori). You see the reassurance in his eyes and he really cares for her and helps her out. - Beck has stood up for her several times and has showed how much he cares about her. Which is a big deal considering the fact that in the beginning, Jade really hated her and they still don't get along and he still really tries to be close friends with Tori. - Tori has shown to have a crush on him earlier in the show (Pilot, The Bird Scene, Tori the Zombie) and she's even acted a little flirty around him. Same thing with Beck. Tori has said a few times on the show and on TheSlap that she thinks Beck looks good, who doesn't, right? xD Beck has also said on TheSlap, that he thinks Tori's cute. So anyway, I strongly think Dan was going to make Bori endgame. I'm not saying that as a shipper, it just seems that way because it just seems like a couple that Dan would go with. He wasn't expecting the show not to be renewed though, so maybe he was gonna have Tori and Beck get together at some point but now, since the show is ending, it might not be possible. :/ I'll always have faith in it though! Hopefully we'll at least get something in Opposite Date or the season finale or SOMETHING! :D For the record, I do love Bade, so I hope none of the Bade shippers found this offensive. I'm using a different computer because mine at home, for some reason, the comments won't show up on any of the pages on the wiki so I just wanted to get my opinion out there. My very, very, long opinion... xD